Burning Flame
by Pantherette
Summary: They were meant for each other, it was predestined in the stars and inescapable, yet She fought him in every way possible even though she ran to him when in pain and need ElenaDamon
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, wish I did though.

Prologue

They were meant for each other, it was predestined in the stars and inescapable. Yet when they were finally brought together they created an explosion to rival any star. She fought him in every way possible even though she ran to him when in pain. He was her rock, a stable unchanging force that would never change, or so she thought.

He wanted her and she knew it but never would she let anybody but herself know that she desperately wanted him too. Their wills clashed in episodes that resembled the titans and the Olympian gods. But like all wars the battles must come to an end and a victor must be declared.

This is the tale of Elena and Damon. A tale of death and destruction. A tale of a love so strong it could not be denied.

* * *

Well thats the prologue tell me what you think and if i should continue


	2. The End is not always the end

To those few of you who are reading this i want to say thanks and sorry for not updating but i was really busy with moving and all. Please review and tell me what you think and things i can improve upson.

* * *

Chapter 1:

After that fateful night when her life began anew realization hit Elena like a freight train. Life was fleeting and there was no way to please everybody. She had irrevocably changed through her ordeal and there was no fleeing back to the past. Moving forward was the only action allowed to her and to live in the past was a detrimental action she knew she could not afford to take.

But as all imperfect beings do what they know they should do.

He watched her clutch his brother as if her life depended on it. He watched her as she left him behind like he knew she would every time when it came to the choice between his brother and himself.

"I'm damned already. I will not torture myself willingly anymore by watching you Elena. I won't and I can't so this is goodbye." He whispered into the night.

But she heard and she watched him walk away from her. Feeling a strange pain in her chest she clutched at it wondering why it hurt so much to watch the man she despised yet strangely was attracted to walk out of her life.

Strangely she knew that they would meet again and when that time came she did not know how she would react.

"Until we meet again"

But he did not stop or in any way acknowledge that he had heard her but deep inside she knew that he heard and was too waiting for the time that they would settle their differences.

"Elena what's wrong? Are you hurt do you need to feed?" Stefan held her close and roamed his hands over her body searching for an injury a hurt that would clarify the pain he saw in her eyes. But there was no injury at least not one that could be seen by his eyes.

"No Stefan I'm all right. Just a little amazed that I'm alive and free" With these false words Elena started on a journey that would lead to a life filled with lies and half truths that would in turn lead to pain and suffering.

Fighting fate is never a wise decision nor is it a simple task.

_53 years later_

"Dust to dust ashes to ashes..."

Those words hung in the air like poisoned darts that pierced each victim. All were filled with a sorrow for Melanie (AN: I haven't read the series in a while and i've forgotten what Elena's sister's name is if u can tell me i'll change it. thanks) that they were unaware of anything beside their pain.

In life Melanie(E) had been a beautiful vivacious woman who attracted people to her like a magnet. There was nobody who could say that her tragic death had not affected them in some way or another.

Ironically, everybody was wearing bright colors at Melanie's(E) request in her will. She didn't want anybody to be depressed. Yet nobody noticed the silent woman who stood a few yards from the rest on that bright sunny day. Nobody noticed a woman who could have passed as a daughter or even a granddaughter to the deceased.

While they were deep in their sorrow they completely ignored the one who could have used the most comfort from. The one who felt responsible.

_I don't know what happed or how it was possible but at this moment I feel deader than anything. It's funny that in all my death it is the death of my innocent sister that brought me down._

_I can't believe that just yesterday I saw her born and today I see her lying in a coffin being lowered into the cold uncompassionate earth. But what I can't seem to get over is the fact that she won't be coming back. She's gone forever and I will never see her again._

Silently, she watched at her little baby sister was lowered into the ground as dozens of friends and family sobbed into the sky. There was no one to see the only figure covered in black shed a lonely tear. With a jerk of her body she left the graveyard that was so familiar; filled with the bodies of her mother and old friends.

Its strange how one person could be there one minute and gone the next.

Gone. All gone. Nobody left from when I was real. No one to joke with about the good times. No one to cry with about the changes. No one she could save.

_They have deserted me_ Elena thought as she quietly left the graveyard.

Blindly Elena walked through the streets; not noticing the admiring glances she got from men and women.

Anger. Anger was all she feel coursing through her veins. Anger at Melanie(E) for dieing, anger for the doctors who could not help her, but mostly anger at herself for not visiting her before she died.

Trying to forget what was happening around her Elena ran as fast as she could trying to concentrate of the effort it cost her. The exhaustion she was trying to keep at bay was finally setting in and with it the memory of her little sisters not so little body lying in the morgue like a piece of meat.

Running blindly thought the forest of Fellschurch Elena didn't expect the hard body she slammed against nor did she expect the strong arms that encompassed her anguished body.

"Wha-"

"Elena?" Shock filled the rich voice.

"Damon?"

That was all she could get out before her body was crushed into his body. But she did not complain she needed his embrace more than anything at that moment. She didn't want to feel like a failure anymore.

Inside his embrace all thoughts were washed away and she was able to find a peace she had not been capable of for many years. They just stood there for seconds, minutes, hours. Neither knew. All they cared about was that the pain they were both suffering from was not there anymore and that as long as they stayed in that position they would be fine.

But fate was not so kind.

"Elena? Damon? What the hell is going on?" Shouted a voice so familiar to them that they cringed and froze, hoping uselessly that hey were just imagining what they were hearing. Praying that the peace that they had finally found had not been shattered.

"Brother, so good to see you after all these years" Damon sarcastically replied coming out of their stupor first.


	3. Undying

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is of value. It all belongs to God...So you can't sue me!

Frozen with her arms still clasped around Damon's chest, Elena watched as a fury erupted in Stephan as he studied them. Franticly she tried to figure out a way to avoid the fight she knew was destined to happen sooner or later

_If I have my way it will be when I'm long gone and floating in the sky as dust._

But still she tried even if it was in vain there still was a chance, if only one in a billion that she would be able to detour Stephan's attention.

"Steph...Stephan" Elena's voice held a tremble that indicated a deep seeded sadness. With a burst of energy she flung herself into Stephan's arm, sobbing for all she was worth.

"Where were you _sob_ when I needed you? _sob_ I was frantic._sob_ I couldn't _sob_ find you and then there was Melanie's(E) funeral. So horrible _sob_ ..."

Stephan's arm tightened around her body in a viselike grip.

_I can't believe this is actually working._

Fury erupted inside Damon as he watched the woman who _belonged_ to him grasping at his imbecile of a brother.

_What is it with her and running every chance she gets? I know she doesn't really love him or she would never have let herself come to me. So what is it that he has that I don't?_

Frigidly he stood there watching the couple clutch each other in a putrid display of "love" but he knew better what they had was not love. He knew it and he was sure she knew it to. For over his brother's shoulder he could see her bright _calm _eyesstudying him.

They were full of pain, but it was a deep seeded pain that she had carried with her for many years. The death of her sister had just compounded it.

There was nothing he could do and nothing he would do until she came to him. He was tired of being rejected when he knew a million other women would jump at the chance to become his slave if it meant his attention. An attention he only lavished on Elena.

Being the calculating being that he was Damon knew it would take years if not centuries for Elena to come to him of her own free will, but in the end he knew it would be a treasure he would be willing to wait for. A treasure he was willing to kill for. A treasure he had killed for already.

So many deaths had come at his hands just so Elena could be free to enjoy the life she so innocently lived. But soon very soon she would learn that life was not so easy as she thought.

To live one had to kill. To become powerful one had to kill. To be a vampire one had to kill.

Stephan might have been able to fight the bloodlust as he referred to it but to fight ones nature is to fight Mother Nature herself, but as everybody knows nobody can fight her and live.

Silently he slipped away watching through the branches as they kissed then separated then walked off. Pain was inevitable, but life was pain. The trick was managing the levels of pain in constant increments.

"Until we meet again"

The words wafted through the wind carrying to the ears of the one who could realease them all from torment but instead put them through a torture so vigorous that all thought of it ending had vanished form their minds.

Yet in those few moments of being in each others arms Damon was able to pull himself out of the pit he had dug for himself. He would "live" again. No more watching as others savored their fresh "meals" while he had to take the leavings of wretched animals. He would no longer subjugate himself to this suffering. He was a powerful being that deserved to be respected. A being to be feared. Not a neutered dog to be laughed at.

At that very instant Damon stopped fighting who he was not even remembering when he had ( a misguided notion that he could win Elena over if he could prove himself and become more like Stephan.

Everything had changed. He knew that in his current state she would never turn to him. There was only one way to get her, to keep her, and to be able to savor it. To become the being he was destined to be.

A being so powerful that none would even think of taking what was his.

His by right. His by blood. His Elena


End file.
